legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khan Leriann
Khan Leriann is the current ruler of Leriann, during the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles and the commander of the Leriann Knights. He's first seen in the Prologue, alongside Starla de Cordelia, Lady Kadelatha, and the King of Thet, formulating the Solarian Alliance. After receiving assistance from Cordelia and Kadelatha, the party is assigned to go get Khan Leriann's help. He states that he will only help them once they prove their worth, having the party go through a few rounds at Leriann's Arena, promising strong troops, supplies, and Wyverns if they succeed. If they fail, he will only send them a few troops. Once the party members succeed, he does as promised and sends Heath Orion to join the party to check up on the troops and the Wyverns. He's mentioned by Eden Lutus when the party is at the Seal of Wisdom with Calysta, revealing information about Kane, a member of the Tetra and former Lieutenant of Leriann who wanted to be the next Khan, but Khan Leriann denied him, sensing the darkness inside him. He's mentioned a few other times throughout Part I and II and in Part II, assists Kadelatha with their fight against Sevinnon various times, giving helpful advice to the party. Eventually, he's seen once again at various War Councils and battles, continuing as part of the Solarian Alliance. He's seen in the Part II ending, alongside Heath and Kane, talking about the mistakes and changes that need to continue to be fixed. Appearance and Personality Khan Leriann is a somewhat older man than the rest of the rulers, with grey hair and a beard and onyx eyes, wearing traditional Leriann robes. He's said to be in reason and will only assist anyone if they prove their worth and trust. When the party requests his help, he promises them many benefits once they prove their worthiness and he gives them this test, stating that since the Rebels have not attacked Leriann, he technically doesn't have to have possible, unneccessary bloodshed, showing that he thinks things through and uses logic to make decisions, rather than heart. He is more rational compared to openly supportive rulers, like Lady Kadelatha, who immediately helped Thet once asked. He praises Starla when she wins her match using an impressive strategy and shows surprise at Rai's victory against Heath, one of his best knights, but praises him also. He sends Heath to go with the party, believing that the party needed a defensive unit to thrive, showing how he does care for them. He's shown to be quite wise, as he denied Kane from becoming the next Khan, because he knew of how Kane solely wanted power and only that, as Khans are elected for their power and strength as soldiers. Khan Leriann also appears to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, allowing Kane back into Leriann in the ending of Part II, and seems to not be too affected by Eden's betrayal to the party regarding the events of the Myriad, forgiving him as well. Abilities Khan Leriann's abilities are not explicitly shown in the game, but he most likely has very superior abilities in combat, as Khans are elected for their strength and power as soldiers. He also appears to be quite good with war strategies as well. Relationships Leriann Knights He discovered Heath, when he went through a few tournaments at the Arena and allowed him to become a Knight, having Heath go through an exam to reach knighthood and ever since, Heath has always been very loyal to the Khan and vice versa, as the Khan acknowledges him as one of his best knights. He also works well with Eden and has a good relationship with him, since he appointed Eden as Colonel, for his great battle skills and his new fighting styles for the soldiers. He appears to have forgiven Eden for his association with the Myriad and is accepting of him. He doesn't appear to have any grudges against Kane either, for leaving Leriann and being part of the Tetra, allowing him to come back to the kingdom in the Part II Ending. Solarian Alliance He appears to work quite well with the Alliance, forming strategies with them and is very calm around them. It appears that he works best with Lady Kadelatha, as the two have worked together quite a few times in Part II when Sevinnon attacked Kadelatha. He's also seen alongside the entire Alliance in the last few battles of the game. Trivia * He's quite popular amongst Solaria. However, his popularity was surpassed by Lissa when she became Queen.